Lighting devices for delineating the boundary of certain areas of property for illumination such as on an outdoor path, garage driveway, lawn, or to aesthetically enhance landscaped property whether privately or publicly owned, are generally rigid fixtures extending above ground level with illumination provided by the application of an electrical energy source to a light bulb. Since the fixtures of these lighting devices extend above ground level, the aesthetic impression of such fixtures upon the landscape of the property may be extremely undesirable. Additionally, the above ground exposure of the fixtures subjects them not only to damage by the elements, but also to accidental damage which may result from routine property maintenance or use.